1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle and, in particular, to a crawler work vehicle that travels using a crawler and is steered using steering clutches and steering brakes.
2. Background Information
In a bulldozer which is an example of a crawler work vehicle, power from an engine is transmitted through a transmission to left and right drive wheels so that the left and right crawlers are driven. This type of bulldozer is provided with steering clutches and steering brakes corresponding to the left and right drive wheels. Left and right turning is conducted by controlling the left and right steering clutches and steering brakes with hydraulic pressure (see for example Japanese Patent Publication No. H8-18573).
For example, when turning left, the left side steering brake is engaged (brake on=braking condition) and the left side steering clutch is disengaged (clutch off=power blocked condition), while the right side steering clutch is engaged and the right side steering brake is disengaged.
The clutches and brakes are controlled as described above so that power from the engine is transmitted through the right steering clutch to the right side crawler and the vehicle turns left.